Yoshi history
by Caedo
Summary: Made up Character. Yoshi Matsuhiro. Sunagakure Sannin


Rai Clan.This clan had the strange and unearthly ability to control electricity in all shapes and forms. This ability was created from the Clan members close proximity to wolves and high mountain tops. This blood is also a variation of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. After several centuries of breeding of the sharingan and the Byakugan, a part of the pre-mature Rai Clan Gained a likign to the Lighting Affinity and were praised by Raijin. Raijin carefully watched their actions for the next couple of years, trying to see if he should bestow upon them the smallest fraction of his power. One Year and a half before the Kyuubi Attacked Konoha, a man by the name of Sousuke Reiste, the Last True Member of the Rai Clan was sent to Sunagakure to become an Ambssador. He instantly Fell in love with a beautiful woman, Akiko Matsuhiro, who worked for the Kazekage as the care taker of Sabaku No Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari. Several months later they married and he was called back to Konoha to Confirm his permanent stay but he was killed on the way back by Orochimaru while he was in Akatsuki.Sousuke was the one Raijin chose to give his power to, when he died his son, Yoshi was next in line for the power. The day he was born the sk was lcear and the Moon had a distinct and intricate seal on it that resembled that of a wolf

The same design showed up on Yoshis back as a child. And Remains there to this day, on his Right Shoulder.

Age 6

Yoshi's Power has remained dormant Throughout the six years of his life though he has had a little trouble around the day his father died, lightning storms are attracted to sunagakure during the week before and the week following his fathers death. Throughout Wind country, Forests are a Rarity, Which is why when Yoshi Plummeted 120 feet into foliage. He was surprised. looking Around he saw that he was in an Underground forest. After hours of running from Rogue animals He was cornered by a large Pit bull. The Animal growled and charged. At the Last Second a Wolf mother, ten times the size of the pit bull defended yoshi. She Pointed with her eyes, over to the foliage. Yoshi Ran into the Foliage and saw a limping wolf cub. The mother of that wolf Looked Towards Yoshi, Tears Streaming down its face, and Talked to Yoshi.

Boy...My Child...take care of Him..Raijin...Spoke to me...He said.."Your child shall be come the Partner of my Latest Interest..They Will live long and Glorious lives..."..Take care of him..

At that Moment Several Hundred Vicious Pit bulls Mauled the Mother and killed her instantly. Yoshi, crying his eyes out was running away with the Wolf in his hands. he reached the hole and looked up. There was no Way to get up there. As the Pit bulls neared Yoshi began to hyper ventilate. Suddenly his eyes began to burn and he blacked out.hours later there were reports of a blazing streak across the sky as Yoshi was found to near his home, collapsed with a small Wolf cub.

Age 12

Yoshi Purposely Lost his Match in order to allow The Mission to proceed. The Second sasuke Pursued Gaara he disappeared, protecting Gaara, Temari and Kankuro from Jounin and ANBU Pursuers. He refrained from using his bloodline until absolutely neccessary, giving Rai and himself extreme boosts in all areas. needless to say he was soon Promoted to ANBU after the time skip

Age 16

Yoshi has Been Anbu For 2 and a half years. his mother was killed during this time and he now lives outside of the village. He was visited by Long time friend and Sister like figure Temari who brought him Cakes and dried meats. He and Rai built a small shelter and were content there. He Has competed over 100 B or above Missions and has been Nick named"The Radical God Speed of Suna"

Age 18

Yoshi's Relationship with Gaara was always a shaky one were Gaara would want to Prove His Existence on him but after His Kazekage appointment, He changed completly. There strong Bonds are what Lead him to Appoint Yoshi As Sannin.At this Time Yoshi was also put under the care of his Adopted Sister Temari. Temari and Gaara Signed Waivers in order to Adopt Yoshi and Put him in there Family. Yoshi was visited By Hatake Kakashi and found out that Hi father was Good Friends with Kakashi's Father and they became Blood brothers just as the Generation before.

Age 20 Soon After turning Twenty, Yoshi was sent on a joint mission with Rock Lee .Arriving late as usual, Yoshi ended up diverting the enemy so that Rock Lee could Escape and clean his wounds along with an Unknown Kunoichi.rock Lee Decided to go back to fighting after a nights rest and so did the girl, Aria Aoyama, but were caught off guard by Orochimaru. Just as Manda was about to ram into Rock Lee and Aria, Rai performed his Demonic Howl, Launching Manda backwards.Yoshi's Attitude changed as he spoke To Rock Lee in a Harsh tone. Suddenly he disappeared. Confronting Orochimaru.Rock Lee took Aria Back To konoha and Waited by the gates for yoshi and Rai.Yoshi appeared in a blinding flash of light in front of Rock Lee, Whistling and smoking a cigarette.Rock Lee Punched him a couple of times and took him past Aria and into the gates. Yoshi couldn't help but glance at the girl.Sh was unbelievably and utterly beautiful. He quickly looked back, doing his signature look the left look to the right stance and ran away from Aria and rock Lee, While Rock Lee Cursed at him for running from his Battle Proposition.Gaara decided that in an act of kindness, Sunagakure would bestow some of its knowledge onto Konoha, and he made Yoshi stay for 5 months in konoha. Yoshi sighed as he opened the door to speak in front of the villages jounin, Six Anbu Following him.e started out by sorting the jounin by their squads until there was one left alone. It Was Aria from before. He found out that her team members died as genin and she has been alone all this time. He took her under his wing and decided to teach her personally. Over the next five months he trained her, occasionally sneaking away to get a peek at Konoha's Fine Fine Women but got beaten by Aria as she jumped from a tree branch and dragged back.You might wonder were Rai is, well Konoha Nin-dogs are fine as well if you get my drift..hehehehe, After the five months were over Yoshi was ordered to come back but He had Grown so close to Aria that he suggested to the Hokage that she come to Sunagakure on an Exchange student program that he himself would spearhead, Though he doubted the idea at first, the Kage had known Yoshi throughout his life and trusted him. Yoshi came back with Aria and she became a full fledged Citizen, learning the trade, though she couldn't stop Yoshi from peeping anymore, as he knew the town like the back of his hand, and he never hit the same place twice in a row.After he Arrived Yoshi was on his Monthly jog to Rock Village when he Met a Women Donning an orange vest on his way out of Sunagakure. Yoshi Decided to not take chances because the energy emanating from her Rivaled his own. He moved quickly, Once Second he was there, the other he was some were else. but she moved even Quicker, Pinning Yoshi to The ground after several minutes of hand to hand combat. he was Speechless as she got up and offered him help to get up. He took it. And from that Day on they have Been the Best of Friends..Yoruichi was her name and she and Yoshi form a Powerful Duo.The strange part is her Cat form . She morphs into a cat and usually likes to both Yoshi and Rai.

Age 21Present Day

Yoshi is on his own Personal Quest to Destroy Akatsuki, and on this Quest he met Kayoko. A Cat Demon. At first they fought over who did what and who should pay the electric bill when Yoshi's electrical powers short circuited her home. But they became good friends and she even came to Sunagakure with him.Yoshi, Rai, Gaara, temari, Kakashi, Kayoko and Yoruichi Live in a Mansion yoshi had built at age 17 for training but it turned out to be a great home.

Power of the Rai clan

Underestimating the Rai clan can lead to instant death. their power does not come from themselves alone, but a power embedded into their souls. My Country Underestimated their power and we were destroyed.Former Sleet Country


End file.
